


He Belongs to the Game

by Fe_yre



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anxiety, Jealousy, M/M, Possession, Praise Kink, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fe_yre/pseuds/Fe_yre
Summary: In which Tyler is kind of a stripper, Josh is kind of an asshole, and they both kind of figure it out.Inspired by "She Belongs to the Game" by Troy Ave





	

_Josh_

Josh didn't think he'd ever be in a strip club let alone frequent one. He knew that the Josh from three months ago would look at him from some pious better-than-thou pedestal, claiming not to understand the appeal. He'd also claim not to understand the addiction to alcohol and yet three months ago that same Josh had stumbled into this place absolutely hammered and he'd gotten floored by a cocky little ass of a boy.  
Brown hair, tousled upwards, short on the sides. Brown eyes, big and doe-like. Dark lips, puffy and big. Skinny frame, clothes always expensive, always coming off slowly. Tan skin, minimalistic black tattoos on his arms.  
Joshua Dun the sober, polite, respectable, innocent son of a well-off family; literally had his breath taken away by Tyler Joseph.  
And now he sat here at the back of a strip club every few days to get the breath knocked out of him all over again because he was an idiot who never learned his lesson, and Tyler Joseph had a narcotic addictiveness that Josh found himself running back to constantly. 

The first few times he'd come back he'd convinced himself he was just curious. He'd never been in a strip club before, he was just experiencing everything. He even humoured himself with mental notes about it being "cleaner than he thought it would be" or calculating how much money was caught under one of the dancers heels from what he could see.  
But by now he didn't even try to pretend he was here for any other reason than to see another glance of the boy.  
He would sit back here on this hideous red leather couch with a gross drink and wait till he came out, watch him interact with people. He rarely danced, normally was just ushered out to gather crowds towards the stage so that when the dancers did come on, there were plenty of people to throw out their money.  
He usually didn't come near the back. That's exactly why Josh sat back here.  
He knew the minute Tyler pulled him towards that stage he'd be pulling hundreds out of his wallet. Not that he couldn't afford it, he just knew he'd for sure get pick pocketed, probably by Tyler himself. 

Josh grimaced when he saw a familiar shock of grey-hair-dyed-black exiting the bar area, wobbling towards the couches. This guy also frequented this place because of Tyler, but unlike Josh, this guy was a complete asshole. He was constantly trying to get his hands all over Tyler, and normally Josh wouldn't mind that. It came with the job, plenty of people put their hands all over Tyler and Tyler allowed it, preened at it, smiled, giggled, prided himself on being able to seduce. And Josh really didn't mind, that was Tyler's right, and if he liked it Josh wasn't about to act like he had any right to stop it. But that's what this guy did.  
He'd gotten thrown out multiple times for fighting other people for touching Tyler. As if he had some right to him or something. That's what bothered Josh. Tyler clearly didn't belong to anyone. He was cocky and flirty and a tease, and he had every right to be. But this guy couldn't seem to get that hint.  
He'd heard him brag about how many times Tyler has approached him to circles of drunk people. Josh hoped one day someone would tell him it was because he gave out hundreds right off the bat.  
Now Josh watched him stagger towards the stage, he glanced at his watch. Almost time for Tyler to make his appearance and the whole place was getting antsy. Tyler was one of the "top tier entertainers" as he'd heard the workers say. There was another boy that he thinks went by the name Jock, which was real creative. And the other was a girl who went by Synn.  
Josh had wondered why Tyler didn't use a stage name at first, but now he knew.  
Tyler liked the attention, he took pride at the sounds of people cooing his name, whispering things to him, praising him.  
From what he'd picked up on in conversations between a bar workers and drunk frequenters, the whole system was set up by the club manager who Josh thinks is called Mark.  
There's the dancers, the sheepherders, and the prostitutes in the back rooms that you're either not supposed to know about, or live in fear that if you tell anyone, you'll get shot. And that was probably true, though Josh had never been back there. He only knew because he spent too much of his time in this place listening to strangers conversations.  
The dancers were the ones who were supposed to make the most money, but Tyler and Synn were both sheepherders and they were in the top tier. That phrase he'd actually first heard from a bartender who'd noticed his glances at Tyler.  
He'd said he didn't blame Josh for looking because it was Tyler's job to make people look.  
Evidently Synn, Jock, and Tyler were the ones who collected the most revenue, and were given the nicer things (more security, nicer costumes, a bigger interest, etc.) Josh thought it was funny none of them were in the prostitute section.  
Josh glanced over at a woman who slouched down on the cushion next to him. She had short orange hair and looked like she might pass out.  
Josh didn't have much time to continue looking at her because the lights changed hue and now he had to turn his attention because Tyler and the others were coming out to shepherd.  
He leaned forward, Tyler had gotten a new "costume", though Josh figured Tyler probably wore the same thing outside of this place as well. He had mesh tights on that led up to short black shorts and a tighter black tank top, and his new addition was an oversized gold and grey bomber jacket that hung down to the middle of his thighs, on the back there was an embroidered "T" in black thread.  
Josh briefly wondered how much it had cost him, then wondered where his fur coat from before went. Did they keep all their attire here? Did they take it home and launder it?  
He suddenly imagined Tyler walking into a laundry mat with a bag of gaudy/sequinned/flashy clothes and a roll of quarters. He had to cough to mask his laughter.  
The woman next to him stirred and peered blearily at him. 

"Who's out?" She slurred. 

"Tyler, Synn.." he paused, he didn't know any of the others names. "Uh... the others."

"Will?"

"Uh... yeah sure."

"Oh," the woman made a move to get up, but ended up laying back again and shutting her eyes. 

"If you make eye contact with him, wave him over here." 

"Okay." There was no way in hell. 

He turned his eyes back to Tyler and found the bad dye job man holding him by the arm, trying to get to get his attention while he finessed a couple into getting closer to the stage.  
Tyler had an easy smile on his face, he was used to this guy. After he finished with the couple he turned to the man, who puffed up upon getting attention.  
Tyler leaned into him, letting his lips brush his ear, and whispered something to him. When he pulled back, the man was obviously at his breaking point and was now toddling away to go do whatever Tyler had told him to, while Tyler sat down to coax an old man out of his money. 

The woman next to Josh made a hacking noise and then threw up over the side of the couch. Josh frowned at her and wondered briefly if she'd been drugged. But then security was escorting her out. Puking was not allowed apparently.  
She was mumbling incoherently and he caught the name "Will" pass off her lips.  
He turned his head back to see the bad hair dye man walking towards Tyler with two drinks. Josh rolled his eyes. Workers weren't allowed to drink, and Tyler wasn't dumb enough to take an open drink from some guy that obviously wanted him. Josh's eyes found Tyler again, and he almost groaned. Tyler was unzipping and re-zipping one of his thigh high boots painfully slowly. The old man next to him couldn't resist apparently, and placed a hand on his thigh. Tyler's smirk grew and he kicked off his boot.  
Unfortunately, Josh wasn't the only one who saw this. Bad hair dye man had now put his drinks down on a table and was making his way towards Tyler and the old man.  
Josh rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This guy was really getting on his nerves.  
He watched with a sigh as the guy approached and coughed as if he'd caught Tyler doing something he should be guilty about. Tyler's smirk stayed where it was as he toed off his other boot, still ignoring bad hair dye man. He saw him let out a huff and then started talking to the old man, who now looked annoyed and removed his hand from Tyler's thigh.  
Tyler bottom lip popped out, pouting.  
Josh imagined he was probably trying to diffuse the situation by ignoring bad hair dye man, but it was only making him more upset and causing him to yell at the old man, who really hadn't done anything wrong.  
Josh rolled his eyes again because now security was heading over.  
Bad hair dye man grabbed Tyler's arm to get his attention and Tyler wrenched his arm backwards. Josh leaned forwards, almost standing. He didn't mind when Tyler was touched consensually; but he obviously wasn't consenting to this. Security hauled the man backwards, still yelling things. They were used to him and Josh wondered why he was allowed back in. Then he remembered how much money this guy brought in and sighed, watching security haul him through and out the back doors close to where he sat. When he turned his head back, he found Tyler's eyes on him and froze. Tyler seemed to freeze as well, but then a slow smirk spread over his face. He shifted and stood up, still making eye contact with Josh.  
Josh quickly blinked and tore his gaze away, getting up and rushing towards the door. He could not be caught further. He was on the outskirts of the web, and if he went any further in he was never going to get out. 

 

§•§

 

It was Friday and Josh was back on uncomfortable red leather, gaze fixed towards the main floor. Unfortunately a man had sat next to him today. 

"Why don't you just go over there?" He'd asked after Josh rejected his idea of "getting out of here". 

Josh looked at him and then looked back at Tyler. Today he was wearing almost the same outfit, but instead of tights he was wearing black opaque stockings. Big difference evidently. 

"It's not like he's going to reject you, it's his job to make you feel special." 

Josh nodded gravely. He hoped entertaining this guy would make him leave. 

"Or are you just shy?"

Josh sighed and the guy raised his eyebrows. 

"Actually hold on... Doc Martins, Levi's, Calvin Klein, all name brand.. what the hell are you doing here, shouldn't you be in back you could totally afford a real.. worker."

Josh sighed again. He wasn't the first to ask. Maybe Josh should start wearing a trench coat. Actually no...

The guy seemed to tire of Josh's silence and stood up. Josh was relieved he was leaving and watched him stalk towards the main floor. He approached Tyler and Josh realised with a start what was happening. But it was too late because now the guys hand was on the small of Tyler's back and his lips were against Tyler's ear. And now Tyler was looking directly at Josh with a smirk on his face and Josh figured he really should be leaving now except his legs wouldn't move.  
Tyler was moving towards him now, signalling to Synn to take over the group of people he'd been with and Josh's legs were still lead as he watched his worst nightmare approach him. 

"You don't have to look so scared." Tyler said and Josh had never more wished he could evaporate. 

He'd never heard Tyler's voice before, and now here it was. Here he was. All of his glory in front of him, and Josh couldn't speak.  
Tyler didn't seem to mind, sitting next to Josh on the couch, shifting to face him and pulling his legs up to sit mermaid style. 

"I've never really been back here during hours before." Tyler said, looking around. 

"It's beautiful." Josh managed, gesturing to a group of frat-looking boys who were just close enough that Josh could hear their burping contest. 

Tyler laughed and Josh wondered if he could break his own neck. 

"I've seen you before you always sit back here, is that your assigned seat?" 

Josh couldn't get words out before Tyler added, "and you ran from me yesterday, rude." He tsked, bottom lip pouting out.  
Josh was literally going to shoot himself this was too much. 

"You're terrifying." It was a joke, but it also wasn't a joke. Josh's voice came across too serious for it to be taken as a joke and Tyler's eyebrows raised. 

"Really? I think I'm quite cute." 

"You and everyone else." Josh muttered, avoiding eye contact. 

"Ah!" Tyler scooted closer, "so you do think I'm cute?" 

Oh yes, Josh had forgotten about Tyler's praise kink. "I think you know everyone in here thinks you're cute." 

Tyler beamed at this and Josh figured it was probably criminal for him to seem so innocent when he knew he was the opposite. 

"Won't people be missing you?" Josh asked, nodding his head at the main floor. 

"Well it doesn't much matter what they want." Tyler said playfully. 

"Well actually I'm pretty sure it's your job to give them what they want."

Tyler grinned, "No, its my job to look cute." 

Josh groaned, "Great now we're back to the cute thing." 

Josh looked up and caught sight of bad hair dye man. "Uh oh."

Tyler followed his line of sight and then sighed. "Oh god why did they let him back in? I hope he doesn't see me." 

"Well you're kind of hard to miss." 

"It is my job." 

Josh grinned, but then stopped because he was thinking about having to talk to bad hair dye man. 

"Why is he so obsessed with you?" Hypocrite. Hypocrite. Hypocrite. 

Tyler shrugged, suddenly looking smaller, wrapping his jacket tighter around him. "Sometimes we just get people like that. Not that I mind frequents, just... he so entitled.."

Josh nodded solemnly. Bad hair dye man was looking around confusedly, looking like a lost puppy. 

Josh was about to say as much when something occurred to him.

"Hey why aren't you taking me down there? Aren't you supposed to be loosening me up for the dancers?"

Tyler's eyebrows raised. "Maybe I wanted to keep you up here for myself. You're just Synn's type, she'd be all over you."

Josh laughed, "It'd be a waste, I'm gay."

Tyler's smirk rose. "Good, I don't want him coming and bothering you so I'm gonna go over there." He said, standing. 

He started to walk away when he paused and looked over his shoulder. "Come back tomorrow?" 

Josh could only nod, and then he was gone and Josh's mind was on high alert. 

 

_Tyler_

 

Tyler didn't like to dance in front of people, but now he found himself doing little spins for a particularly tough visitor.  
Around and around and around went the whole place. Neon lights drowning everything in purples and blues. He caught a flash of red hair back towards the bar and stopped spinning, pretending to be dizzy, and leaning on the visitor in question for "support".  
He glanced over his shoulder and caught light brown eyes on him. He smirked, turning his face back to the visitor. 

"Wanna see me go again?" 

The visitor nodded eagerly and Tyler cast another glance over his shoulder, raising his arms to let his bomber jacket hike up slightly. 

'Watch me' He mouthed. 

 

_Josh_

 

Josh wasn't entirely sure he could handle much more of this. 

Tyler had been sending him smirks and glances all night. Purposely doing things directly in his line of sight and it was driving him crazy. 

'Is he trying to get me to go out there??'

But soon enough, the influx of customers had died down and Tyler was signalling someone over to take over his group, and making his way towards Josh. 

Josh had just enough time to do a quick survey of the room and determined the bad hair dye man wasn't here before he heard, 

"You're back!" And looked up to see Tyler smiling at him. 

"You asked me to come." Josh said, a little gruffly. He winced at himself and Tyler chuckled. 

"You're right I did.. but you're not sitting in your assigned seat, what happened."

Josh really did not want to say it smelled too strongly of vomit and alcohol over there. "Figured a change of scenery would be nice." 

Tyler's smile grew and he leaned into the small table between them. "Yeah? How'd you like the view?"

 

'What a cocky bastard.' Josh thought. He loved it.  
"I'm sure everyone else loved it as much as me."

Tyler propped his head in his hand. "I don't care about everyone else. I was dancing for you."

Josh could not believe this. It was too much for him. These were his final moments on this Earth for sure.

"Looked like you were dancing for that guy's $100's." he choked out, aiming for nonchalance.  
But Tyler knew the affect he had and knew he already had Josh by the horns.  
He leaned forward and reached into Josh's jacket pocket. 

"Wow Josh, pen in the pocket? Tacky tacky." He tsked. 

"Where do you suggest I put it?" Josh immediately regretted the question and Tyler's eyebrows raised. 

"Give me your arm?" 

Josh extended his arm over the table and Tyler's fingers brushed over his wrist, moving his jacket sleeve up. 

He paused, looking up at Josh. "You promise you're not some asshole who's stalking me?"

Josh considered that. Was coming to see him here considered stalking? He'd never try to follow him home or anything. 

"I promise I'm not stalking you.. though I am kind of an asshole."  
Tyler grinned and wrote a number on Josh's forearm. 

"I wanna talk to you, maybe without all the lights and people?" 

"This is the most stereotypical situation. I've ever been in." Josh managed, looking weakly at his arm. 

Tyler sighed and leaned over, putting his pen back in his pocket. "You are kind of an asshole." 

Josh opened his mouth but Tyler cut him off. "But I like it. So you better call me. Now... watch.." he turned and walked away and Josh figured he could probably put himself into a coma if he slammed his head on the table hard enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm laughing because I realised Tyler is dressed like an emo Harley Quinn.


End file.
